Redo Hiei's rivaled love
by lopa
Summary: REDO Hiei's thown into a new case that brings him many test, one is training a boy but that's the least of his problems he's gotta work with a 12 demon girl to save the world and undo the wrongs that her twisted father did. hard part is he fallen in love
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold rainy afternoon, like the ones you see in horror movies right before the victim is attacked. A young lady about 16 years old was traveling alone to her house that was not too far from where she currently was. Her bluish black hair whipped around her cheek as the wind fluttered it about. She was in a hurry to get home and out of the storm. Her violet eyes were hopeful as she was finally on her block. But she let out a sigh knowing that it was simply to good to be true.

It was almost and everyday occurrence that she was followed by demons who were out to kill her. So why would today be different? Certainly a little rain wouldn't change their minds. The demons were pretty sure of themselves, they thought she hadn't noticed them but they were clearly mistaken.

The brunette stopped walking and looked up at the clouds that where currently being melted away by the bright and vivid sun. She closed her umbrella and the group of demons decided to make their presences known while she was busy fumbling with the contraption. They moved all at once surrounding her; it was almost as if they were trying to let her know what little chance they thought she had. She knew that they were following her for a while but decide to let them continue their little game. It made things more interesting that way, further more perhaps it would give them a false sense of security. If they had that false sense of security then they would be more likely to give her the information that she desired.

You see as I mentioned before this was an almost everyday occurrence and yet she was still not able to track it back to the source there for it was obvious that she needed to try some different approaches.

One of the demons who appeared to be the leader of the group made the first move as he grabbed her neck firmly letting his claws pierce her soft pale skin.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," she replied coldly.

"Erica I presume?" he questioned while tilting his head ever so slightly.

"That would be correct. May I ask who you are and what you want from me?" She continued but flinched a bit as he tighten his hold around her neck.

"I am Rango, and this is my group of demons. We're on a mission. And that mission is quite simple. Actually we just want to take you to our leader," replied Rango while licking his razor sharp teeth as he smirked. By the way he acted you could tell he was trying to boast about his superiority.

"Who's this leader and what's his name?" asked Erica while mentally rolling her eyes at his false sense of superiority and the way he let it go to his head.

"I'm not at liberty to give out that information but you are to come with me willingly or forcefully," said Rango gruffly letting out a bit of a growl. In truth he was a bit frustrated. Here he was, practically holding her life in his hands and yet she showed not even an ounce of fear. He didn't like this girl's smug attitude one bit!

"Is that right? We just met and you're already giving out threats, Rango. I don't think that's polite and I'm not going anywhere now if you'll let me go I'll be on my way and I'll even be nice enough to pretend this never happened," she said with a slight smirk. She knew very well that she was pushing his buttons she could tell by that large vein sticking out of his blue head.

Hiei sat in a tree near by watching the confrontation before long he grew impatient.

He hated the fact that that no good toddler sent him on such trivial missions. He was a well known fire demon, and it wasn't for his babysitting experience.

Hiei let out a sigh before moving to save that stupid girl who was about to get herself killed.

'Baka,' he thought.

((that's it for chapter one tell me if you liked it pretty please with sugar and sprinkles on top. Reviewing is an important part of the process you know! By the way I'm still open for any ideas that you guys may have))


	2. The Meeting

"Didn't I just say you're coming with us?" Hissed Rango . by now that little vien looked like it was about to pop right out of his head

"Yes I believe that you did something about willingly or forcefully blah, blah, blah right?" she asked cocking an eyebrow only to receive a growl and a glare from the demon she was taunting

"I choose forcefully" she continued as she calmly placed her hand over his.

Just then a black and silver blur came out of the tree and killed all of the demons.

Erica blinked and then let out a sigh of frustration

"oh just great" exclaimed Erica sarcastically

"I could have handled that my self you know" she turn to the intruder with a glare and a shake of her fist

"and you just had to kill them all now how am I going to get my information" she screamed at the black figure who was a few inches taller than her

"hmph not my problem and I did not do it to save You" he said stressing the you

Erica's eye brow started to twitch she was beginning to loss her cool… Man this guy was really just out to ruin her day wasn't he?

"If it's not your problem, fine what are you still doing here? Leave jerk!" she continued sounding quite irritated

"I leave when I'm good and ready" at this comment Erica let out a loud scream this got the dark figure very angry

"what the hell was that for" said Hiei while rubbing his poor ears

This baka was certainly asking for it thought Hiei with a dark look

"that was for getting my anger in control and now that I have done that do you have a name or something or should I give you one I'm very creative" she hinted suggestively

She would certainly give him a nickname alright and none of them would be too pleased and half of them might be a few chosen curse words as well

'women how quickly they change moods' though Hiei while sporting a sweat drop

"My name is Hiei yours is Erica" he stated harshly

"Ok Hiei if not to save me why'd you kill the demons" she said calmly as she placed her umbrella in it's case

"I was bored or watching the ideal chit chat and Koemna told me to escort you to a meeting with him" he said in a normal uninterested voice

"That was today, am I late?" she asked rhetorically

"Yes, 2 days late that's why he decided he'd send me." continued Hiei in a monotone voice

"2 days?" she questioned with a slight cringe

'oops guess I might have over looked that meeting with all the recent attacks and what not' she though while scratching the back of her head

"Come on let's go" he said impatiently

"Could you wait a sec I gotta get something at home first" she asked sweetly

"Sure why not" he said in a dull voice

"good thanks my house is houses 3 houses down" she said as she place the umbrella in her hand bag

They walked to her house she opened the door and placed her handbag down and turned around

"can I get you anything while you wait? I'll only be a minute" she offered politely

"no" said with a bored expression on his face

"ok suit your self be right back "she answered with a shrug as she made her way up the steps

When she got to her bed room she changed onto something more comfortable a white tee-shirt that said get a life and blue short and matching sneakers she then put on her blue book bag that matched her shorts and when down stairs "ready" she said cheerfully

"3 minutes" he said in an even tone

"Shall we get going" she said ignoring his previous statement

'man what's up with this guy he actually counted… that's just plain weird!" she though

"hmph" he nodded in agreement

"How are we getting there by the way can you fly?"

"No we are taking a portal now shut up and follow me" he stated plainly

"Fine, but there's no need to be rude I'll follow and it's my mouth and I'll talk if I want to got it" she retorted with a slight glare

"You're about 2 second away from pissing me off and that's not something you want to do" he retorted darkly

"Oh so I'm supposed to be afraid just cause you killed some third rate demons yeah right, oh pahlease I'll be quiet because I have nothing more to say to you" she retorted with a huff

'What a creep why didn't Koenma just send Botan' she thought

"hmph, Botan is on a mission and your hardly a safe person to be around" he said

"did any one ever tell you that invading peoples person thoughts is rude, you're a telepath I am to well part any ways and you don't see me invading people's thoughts" she said calmly even though she was still a little peeved.

"Really" he said sarcastically

"What did you mean by I'm hardly a safe person to be around" she asked quietly to her self not expecting an answer

"you just go attacked by 5 demons, which you claimed that you could handle yet one of them had their had around your throat and on top of that your spirit energy is not very convincing either" he said informatively

"oh I see" she said in an even tone

Just then they arrived at the portal and Hiei went in first then Erica followed they ended up in a rather large hall way and walk down until they reached the door they walked in silence Erica careful enough to put up a mental barrier this time

When they walked in the door "what's up Koenma did you miss me?"

"You know very well what's up Erica" started Koenma

Hiei was just about to leave when Koenma called him back " Hiei I have another mission for you" he looked at Erica both of you


End file.
